Amor y Prejuicio
by AnnekeIris
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Peeta y Katniss nunca van a los Juegos del Hambre? Tendrán que enfrentar nuevos desafíos, convertirse en adultos y descubrir la amistad y el amor. Katniss descubrirá que cuando no se tiene dinero, los verdaderos amigos salen a la luz y que los prejuicios no valen nada cuando se ve a las personas desde el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Es un placer para mí presentarles mi nuevo Fic. Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mí me gusto cuando apareció en mi cabecita.**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Peeta_

Veo como poco a poco la luz del amanecer se va colando por mi ventana, el peor día del año ha llegado, el día de La Cosecha, ya cumplí 18 años, así que esta es la última vez que me enfrento a la posibilidad de ir a Los Juegos del Hambre. Este también es el último año de ella. Me encantaría poder quedarme unas horas más en la cama, pero a pesar de que hoy no es un día común, igual hay que hacer pan.

Mi familia es dueña de la panadería del Distrito 12 y con el nuevo subsidio del pan, mi familia ya no da a vasto con la demanda. El subsidio del pan es una de las nuevas políticas sociales instauradas por el gobierno. Consiste en dar cupones para que la gente pueda canjear un pan por cada miembro de sus familias cada día. A mí me parece una excelente idea ya que mucha gente no puede permitirse pan de panadería.

En la cocina me encuentro con mis hermanos, Alex de veinticinco y Daniel de veinte años, me saluda y hablan entre ellos sobre el clima y los pedidos de hoy, todos evitan comentar La Cosecha y lo que puede pasar. Que yo me convierta en tributo.

- Peeta – me llama mi padre desde la puerta de la cocina, me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga. Hoy se ve 10 años más viejo.

Lo sigo por el pasillo hasta su pequeño despacho, él toma asiento en un sillón y revuelve una taza de té humeante. Mi padre es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – decide preguntar al fin.

- Bien – respondo también ocultando la amenaza de este día.

- Me alegro – dice mi papá sin dejar de mirar su taza de té – como ahora estas volviendo tan tarde a la casa, pensé que tendrías sueño – se me va el color del rostro, lo sabe y ante mi mutismo él sigue hablando – jamás pensé que tu serias de los hombres que pagan para acostarse con una mujer.

- ¡Yo jamás haría eso! – le grito, pero mis mejillas no me dejan de arder.

- Entonces explícame hijo ¿Por qué todas las noches vas a la calle de las prostitutas con todos tus ahorros en el bolsillo? – estoy perdido, mi papá ha descubierto todo y no me queda más que decir la verdad, aunque sé que él me entenderá ya que es el único que sabe lo que siento por ella.

- Tengo miedo – trato de controlar mi voz porque mi garganta se aprieta.

- ¿a qué hijo mío? – mi padre por fin alza su mirada hacia mí y en sus ojos azules veo dulzura, su mirada regocija mi corazón.

- a que una noche la encuentre a ella – lagrimas traicioneras mojan mis mejillas – sabes que la alambrada esta electrificada y en el colegio cada vez la veo más delgada – mi padre se levanta y cruza su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Confía en ella Peeta. Ella es fuerte. Muy fuerte – nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, trato de llenarme de su serenidad y confianza. Él tiene razón ella es fuerte y valiente, una sobreviviente. Le sonrió para que crea que ya estoy tranquilo y el palmotea mi espalda un par de veces, vuelve a sentarse y tomar de su té mientras continua – mañana me pondré a buscar ayudantes ya no podemos más de trabajo.

- Es una buena idea papá.

- Bueno hijo no te entretengo más, vuelve a trabajar – me dirijo a la puerta, antes que cruce el umbral él me dice – y que la suerte es te siempre de tu parte Peeta.

Vuelvo sonriente a la cocina, mi padre es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy observador y siempre tiene el consejo justo. Lo adoro. Espero que hoy no me tenga que separar de él.

La plaza es uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. Está rodeada de tiendas (entre ellas la panadería) y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta por los banderines de colores. Pero hoy el paisaje es desolador, lleno de banderines del Capitolio, Agentes de las Paz con sus armas dirigidas a los vecinos, cámaras y torres de iluminación por todos lados. Frente al edificio de justicia se ha levantado un escenario para el espectáculo de hoy.

Al medio día todo debe estar listo para la transmisión, así que media hora antes me dirijo a las filas para la identificación. Me toma unos minutos ubicarla, esta tres filas a la derecha mía y lleva a su hermana pequeña de la mano. Una mujer Capitolina en un mesón me picha el dedo para sacarme unas gotas de sangre, luego coloca una muestra en el lector y así confirman que yo soy yo. Luego me dirijo al lado de los hombres de dieciocho años. Al otro lado de la plaza se encuentra ella.

Con un poco de retraso empieza La Cosecha, la famosa Effie Trinket, una mujer optimista hasta la demencia que saca los nombres de los tributos, saluda con su habitual _"Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte". _El único vencedor del distrito y mentor de los desgraciados tributos es Haymitch Abernathy esta borracho como una cuba. Se muestra un video y se lee el Tratado de la Traición que nos recuerda Los Días Oscuros y porque debemos padecer de este castigo. No pongo mucha atención, total he escuchado lo mismo siete años consecutivos, solo la veo a ella. Lleva su pelo negro suelto, me encanta cuando lo usa así, las ondas que se forman por el uso de la tranza la hacen ver adorable. A través del escote de la blusa puedo ver lo marcada que tiene las clavículas. Me recuerdo que no es muy apropiado que le vea el escote.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, _"¡las damas primero!", _y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella. Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara. _"Elena Darcy"_

Libero todo el aire de mis pulmones, veo a una chica flacucha de 14 años subir al escenario, llora en silencio y sé que cada persona en esta plaza siento su dolor. Pero mi lado egoísta está feliz de que ella por fin se liberó de todo esto. Effie Trinket mete su mano en la tómbola de los hombres y un nuevo momento de terror inunda toda la plaza, ella saca un papel lo abre frente al micrófono y lee. _"John Freeman"_ el tributo camina hacia el escenario, un joven de 17 años, alto y fornido. Un hombre ya formado por la dura vida de la Veta.

Los tributos son llevados al interior del edificio de Justicia y la ceremonia termina, tomo varias bocanadas de aire, es como si hubiera tenido un cuchillo en la garganta y me perdonaran la vida. Varios compañeros y amigos de la escuela se me acercan y saludan, todo acompañado por un _"¡felicitaciones!"_ o un _"¡Sobrevivimos!"._ Rápidamente la plaza va quedando vacía y en lo que a mí me pareció un largo momento aunque sé que fue tan solo unos segundos la vi y ella me vio a mí, luego ella me dedica una sonrisa, grande y amable e inclina la cabeza. Luego se gira y se pierde por una calle, pero sé que en ese momento pensamos lo mismo _"¡lo logramos!"._

_POV Prim_

Camino por la pradera hacia el gran álamo que está cerca de la alambrada, a la sombra del árbol veo una manta de lana color café, él está recostado en la manta disfrutando de la sombra, yo llevo en mi canastita unos panes con queso de mi cabra.

- ¡Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE! – me grita cuando me ve llegar, con el gracioso acento del Capitolio, sé que lo hace para hacerme reír. Me encanta que me haga reír.

- ¡Rory! – corro la distancia que nos separa y él se levanta para recibirme con los brazos abiertos - ¡Superamos un año más!

- Si Prim ¿Cuántos nos quedan? – vuelvo a reír porque sé que ya sabe la respuesta.

- Tenemos quince así que nos quedan… tres años de Cosecha – Rory me abraza fuerte y yo apoyo mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, me abraza fuerte, quizás para sentir que estoy aquí y no en un tren camino al Capitolio. Yo también tengo ese miedo.

- Me alegro que Katniss pasara por su última Cosecha.

- Yo estoy feliz.

Nos recostamos en la manta, Rory ha traído té de menta helado, mi favorito y con los panes disfrutamos un pequeño picnic. Luego nos recostamos, coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Aún recuerdo como nos unimos, como nuestros corazones se sincronizaron hace un año.

Siempre fuimos amigos, desde niños. No sabría decir cuando fue que lo comencé a ver como un hombre. Quizás fue cuando lo acompañe a pedir Teselas, yo veía como Katniss se esforzaba para que yo no lo hiciera y por eso pensaba que si pedía Tesela seria como despreciar todos sus esfuerzos. Rory pensaba de otra forma, el creía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como su hermano trabajaba hasta el agotamiento en la mina. El como el segundo hermano estaba obligado a aportar para la casa. A pesar de que Gale se enfureció como un demonio cuando supo que Rory tomo Teselas yo lo encontré un tremendo acto de valentía.

Quizás fue cuando lloro de impotencia en mis brazos cuando un niño de nuestra calle murió de hambre, con mi madre estuvimos dos días cuidándolo, pero la muerte igual nos lo arrebato. Quizás fue cuando venía a dejarme flores todas las mañanas el invierno que sufrí una terrible fiebre que me tuvo en cama durante semanas. Quizás fue cuando me di cuenta de que Rory me sacaba una cabeza de altura y cuando me abrazaba me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y mi cabeza quedaba recostada en su pecho, en ese lugar me sentía calentita, protegida y feliz. Quizás fue cuando me di cuenta de lo ancho que eran sus hombros, de lo oscuro de su cabello, del gris de sus ojos, de la dulzura de su sonrisa.

Y un día simplemente paso, hace un año antes de tener que presentarnos en la plaza para la Cosecha, Rory tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Una sensación cálida se formó en mi pecho y mi corazón se acelera ante el recuerdo, giro mi cabeza para poder verlo, tiene los ojos cerrados y disfruta de la brisa que se forma bajo nuestro árbol.

- ¿en qué piensas? – me pregunta haciendo que me sobresalte un poco, aun así no abre los ojos.

- En nuestro primer beso.

- ¿y que recuerdas?

- Que hoy se cumpliría un año - le digo con tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo" pero no, lo que recuerdo son sus labios sobre los míos y de lo mucho que quiero que me bese ahora. Rory abre sus ojos.

- Entonces ¡feliz aniversario! – acorta la distancia que nos separa y como si me hubiera leído la mente me besa.

Me gusta cómo me besa, primero solo siento el calor que emite sus labios, luego siento la presión, primero delicado para después dar paso a la pasión, si pasión. Hace un tiempo nuestro contacto se hace más cercano. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y su tacto por mi espina me da escalofríos, yo me sujeto de sus hombros mientras él gira para quedar sobre mí. Pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando soltó mi trenza. Y para terminar nuestro beso nuestras bocas se abren, dando paso a que ahora nuestras lenguas se besen, luchando por la propiedad de la otra, hasta que la necesidad de aire nos obliga a separarnos.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas Primrose – Rory pone su mejor cara coqueta y yo me rio mientras noto que mis mejillas se prenden aún más.

- A mí me encantas tu Rory – el ríe conmigo, pero siento que sus manos toquetean mi cintura hasta mis sobresalientes costillas.

- Has perdido peso – y vuelve a poner su cara seria de hombre responsable – Puedo darte mi vale del pan Prim. Lo sabes.

- No Rory, estamos bien de verdad – ya hemos tenido tantas veces esta discusión, que me agota. No estoy dispuesta a que el me ayude, ya que su familia es más numerosa, además él también tiene que comer – no las arreglamos.

Y es verdad, nos las arreglábamos bien, Katniss cazaba, yo vendía queso y leche de mi cabra Lady y mi mamá cuidaba enfermos y hacia remedios. Pero hace un mes la alambrada esta electrificada permanentemente, desde donde estamos escucho el zumbido que indica su funcionamiento. Dentro de unos meses Katniss terminara la escuela, quizás entre a la mina, no sé. Ella aun viene cada mañana a ver si puede volver al bosque.

- Prim prométeme que si las cosas se ponen malas me lo dirás – y mira directo a mis ojos ya que él tiene el talento de saber cuándo estoy mintiendo.

- Te lo prometo – y lo digo de verdad. El vuelve a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Y así pasa la tarde, disfrutando el uno del otro. Digan lo que digan cumplimos la ley. Aunque nosotros tenemos otra razón para celebrar el día de la Cosecha.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que este cap introductorio a la vida del Distrito 12 les guste. También por fin Katniss y Peeta no tendrán que enfrentar los Juegos.**

**Aclarar de que ahora en adelante publicare los días viernes mis dos fic de manera intercalada, hoy les presento esta nueva historia y el próximo viernes publicare un nuevo cap de "Trata de Blancas" y así sucesivamente.**

**Ya saben cualquier cosa, sugerencia, critica y demás me dejan un comentario que a mi tanto me gusta ¡quiero saber su opinión!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Iris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Katniss _

Las mañanas empiezan a ser más pálidas y frías, una columna de vapor sale de mi boca en cada exhalación, corro por las calles de la Veta camino hacia la alambrada, que separa al Distrito 12 del bosque. Y del exterior. Grupos de mineros caminan hacia una nueva jornada de trabajo, llevan monos grises con manchas de carbón y bajo el brazo un pequeño paquete para merendar. Siempre pienso que los paquetes son demasiado pequeños para alimentar a los mineros, cuyas tareas son de mucha exigencia física. Mi padre era igual siempre lo más contundente se quedaba en la casa, el solo llevaba su termo y un pequeño biombo. Mi padre.

Cuando llego a la Pradera veo a Gale. Podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos grises. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros. No se inmuta por mi llegada, su atención está en la alambrada que hace cuatro semanas esta electrificada permanentemente.

Antes, por la escasez de suministro de luz, la alambrada solo estaba electrificada un par de horas y siempre era en la noche. Esta debilidad en la seguridad la aprovechábamos Gale y yo, para ir al bosque y cazar, recolectar frutas y verduras o incluso pescar en el lago que está en la profundidad del bosque. Pero ahora nuestras familias se están muriendo de hambre y nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que venir a ver cada mañana si podemos volver a cazar.

Pero yo pienso que sí podemos hacer algo más.

- ¿Aun esta electrificada? – pregunto para que note mi presencia.

- Aun – sentencia Gale. No me mira y siento que es a propósito - ¡Felicitaciones! Has sobrevivido a Los Juegos del Hambre.

- Gracias – y se me escapa una sonrisa, la verdad es que estoy feliz, siento como una gran peso ha salido de mis hombros, pero volver a escuchar el zumbido de la cerca me vuelve a la realidad - Te prometí esperar un mes y hoy se ha cumplido –eso lo hace reaccionar y me mira fieramente a los ojos – buscare un trabajo.

- Para entrar a la mina debes esperar a salir de la Escuela – tomo aire porque sé que mi respuesta no le gustara y ya hemos tenido esta discusión tantas veces

- No entrare a la mina.

- No Katniss debemos encontrar otra salida - Gale esta reacio a que busque trabajo, ya que yo no quiero trabajar enterrada bajo la tierra mi única opción es buscar empleo dentro de la clase de comerciantes. Pero hay malos rumores, que los patrones son explotadores y los sueldos miserables e incluso ha habido episodios muy denigrantes con sus empleadas del hogar. Gale no me quiere exponer a eso – Puedes lavar ropa con mi madre.

- No puedo crearle competencia. Ella recorre todo el Distrito en busca de ropa y no le alcanza ni para ustedes ¿Cómo podríamos dividir las ganancias en 2? - Gale vuelve su vista a la alambrada.

- Traje unas herramientas que eran de mi padre. Acompáñame al Quemador para ver si puedo hacer un trueque – dice Gale para cambiar el tema.

El Quemador es el mercado negro del Distrito que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Gale logra captar algunos interesados en las herramientas, el busca carne, carbón y parafina a cambio. Lo conozco, sé que quiere compartir el resultado de sus trueques conmigo, pero no podría aceptar, las herramientas eran de su padre y yo jamás me podría deshacer de algo de mi padre, además él tiene cuatro bocas que alimentar y yo odio deberle favores a cualquiera. Mientras él esta regateando con los interesados yo empezare la búsqueda por un trabajo.

Me acerco a Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor.

- Hola mi niña ¿quieres un cuenco de sopa? – me pregunta ya con el cucharon en la olla para poder servirme una ración.

- No Gracias – trato sonar desinteresada, pero la verdad es que ahora no puedo permitirme uno – Pero quisiera hacerle una consulta.

- Tu dirás querida – se acerca al aparador lo más posible ya que su audición ya está fallando.

- Necesito trabajar ¿tú sabes de alguien que necesite empleado? Puedo hacer cualquier cosa o si no aprenderé rápido.

- En la madrugada vino el panadero a buscar quintales de harina. Dijo que necesitaba más gente ya que con el subsidio del pan, su familia no daba a vasto con la demanda.

- ¿tú crees que pueda conseguir un trabajo ahí? – le pregunto emocionada.

- ¡pues claro linda! Pero debes ir hoy ya que muchos más escucharon al panadero y de seguro la noticia corre rápido.

Le doy las gracias a Sae y me pongo a buscar a Gale que aún está viendo sus trueques. Le hago señales con la mano para hacerle entender que me voy, me mira extrañado pero no hay tiempo que perder. Me encantaría poder ir de inmediato a la panadería, pero me contengo. Necesito ir a mi casa a ponerme algo más presentable, conozco al panadero y sé que es amable, pero también sé que es uno de los comerciantes más respetados. Necesito a mi mamá para que me peine.

- ¡Mamá! – grito al entrar a la casa.

- ¡en la cocina! – escucho en respuesta. Corro hacia ella mientras la veo en la hoguera calentando agua - ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Supe en el Quemador que el panadero busca ayudantes. Necesito bañarme y mamá ¿me puedes peinar? – mi madre se emociona de inmediato, poca veces le pido su ayuda, pero esta vez la permitiré. Saca la cacerola con el agua hirviendo del fuego.

- Le estaba preparando la bañera a tu hermana, pero ve tu primero.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Al salir veo sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

- ¿Estás segura? - le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

- Claro. Ya eres una mujercita Katniss – dice con un suspiro de orgullo. Me sienta frente al espejo y me hace trenzas en el cabello, para después hacer un intrincado peinado con ellas. El resultado final un lindo tomado completo de mi cabello oscuro. No me reconozco en el espejo.

- Bueno me voy – digo y mi madre me acompaña hasta la calle misma y me despide con un beso en la cabeza.

- Hija. Solo ten cuidado con la señora Mellark. No dejes que nada de lo que te diga te afecte – y luego de esa advertencia entra a la casa.

Es de conocimiento público que la mujer del panadero es una bruja. Aficionada por lo chismes y con un orgullo inflado. Pero tendré que sopórtala si quiero que se convierta en mi jefa. Así que durante todo el camino me recuerdo que debo tener mi carácter bajo control. Cuando llego a la plaza me alegro de no haber esperado ni un momento en venir, en el recibidor ya hay un pequeño tumulto de gente preguntando por el trabajo, frente a todos está el hijo mayor del panadero inscribiendo los nombres de todos. Es alto, de espalda ancha y su cabello oscuro contrasta con sus ojos azules. Cuando llega mi turno me pregunta.

- ¿Su nombre señorita?

- Katniss Everdeen – ante mi nombre él levanta su vista y me queda mirando fijamente durante un rato. Cuando ya me estaba sintiendo bastante incomoda él dice – espere un momento, se le llamara enseguida.

Me siento en una de las bancas de la plaza mientras espero que termine de inscribir todos los nombres. Luego de un rato el joven Mellark se para sobre las escaleras de entrada a la tienda y dice en voz alta para todos.

- Mi padre ha dispuesto 4 vacantes de trabajo. Dos hombres para trabajar en cocina y dos mujeres para atender la tienda. Se llamara uno por uno para una breve entrevista – luego nombra a dos personas y los aludidos lo acompañan dentro de la tienda.

Bueno. Ahora los cuatro puestos se han reducido a dos solo por mi sexo y aquí hay alrededor de diez mujeres más. Tengo que hacerlo bien, pero ya al paso de un rato el nervio me está carcomiendo y empiezo a alisar la falda de mi vestido de manera repetitiva.

- Katniss Everdeen – escucho que me llaman, trato de recuperar la calma y caminar a paso firme. Dentro de la tienda el ambiente está más relajado, clientes de la clase comerciante están haciendo sus compras, veo de reojo que es la Señora Mellark quien está atendiendo pero ella no pone atención en mí. Mejor.

El joven nos guía hasta un pequeño despacho y tras un escritorio se encuentra el señor Mellark.

- ¡Katniss! – me saluda con un animado apretón de manos - ¡te ves realmente hermosa mi niña! – me sonrojo ya que nunca nadie fuera de mi familia me había alabado mi aspecto, pero el panadero lo ha dicho con un tono muy paternal, así que no me molesto. De seguro mi padre me diría lo mismo si me viera ahora. Mi padre.

- Gracias.

- Dime ¿Por qué necesitas el trabajo? – me quedo pensando que esa pregunta es muy tonta, ya que es obvio que buscamos trabajo para que nuestras familias coman. Pero bueno solo debe ser una pregunta de rutina.

- Porque yo soy el sustento de mi hogar y desde que esta electrificada la alambrada…- dudo de continuar, a pesar de que mucha gente saben que salía del Distrito para cazar, incluido el panadero, pero no me siento cómoda contándolo a viva voz, pero parece que el panadero entiende mi vacilación.

- Entiendo Katniss – asiente con la cabeza – he extrañado mucho las ardillas – suelto una risilla, aliviada. Él se levanta y yo lo imito, pone una mano en mi espalda y me mira directo a los ojos – tranquila niña. Todo estará bien. Dentro de un rato daremos a conocer a quien elegimos así que te pido que esperes un rato más ¿puedes?

- Si señor – el me guía hasta la puerta de su despacho y llama a entrar al siguiente. Yo vuelvo a sentarme en la misma banca de la plaza a esperar.

Luego de una hora, se cuelga un papel en la vitrina de la panadería. Solo hay cuatro nombres y el último es Katniss Everdeen. Lo logre, suspiro de alivio, pero contengo mi sonrisa ya que hay mucho más que cuatro personas aquí, muchos que volverán a casa aun sin esperanza. Al lado de mi nombre puedo leer: _Presentarse mañana lunes a las 15:00._

- ¡Felicidades hija! – mi mamá aprieta mis manos ya que sabe que un abrazo seria mucho para mí. Pero su sonrisa es tan grande que incluso aparecen sus margaritas.

- ¿Pero cómo iras a la escuela? – pregunta mi patito, también sonriente con sus margaritas.

- El panadero ha escrito que entro a las 3 de la tarde. Él ya ha contemplado mis clases.

- Que considerado de su parte – comenta mi madre – él es un hombre honorable. De seguro será un jefe justo Katniss.

- Sí, creo que sí

Esta noche después de toda una vida, puedo acostarme con un sentimiento de paz, me libre de los Juegos del Hambre, logre un trabajo que dará estabilidad a mi familia y podremos enfrentar mejor el duro invierno que se acerca.

_POV Peeta_

Con dos tortas que entregar esta tarde no tuve tiempo para fijarme en la selección del nuevo personal. Ahora no puedo dejar de mirar el papel que tiene a los seleccionados, esta su nombre. Estuvo aquí tan cerca de mí y no pude verla ¿estará pasando mucha hambre?

- ¡hola hermanito! Te perdiste la selección. Pero las dos chicas que eligió papá están exquisitas, sobre todo la de dieciocho ¡Si no te la agarras tú lo hare yo! – aprieto fuerte mis puños, sé que se refiere a Katniss aunque él no sabe lo que ella significa para mí. Empieza a nombrar los atributos de ella pero yo no escucho ni una palabra. Mis ojos ven cosas más allá del físico en Katniss.

Mi hermano Alex ya está casado hace dos años con Verónica. Pero él no ha dejado de ser un mujeriego y cuando realmente está interesado en una chica está dispuesto a todo para tenerla. Lo detesto.

- Peeta ven por favor – interrumpe mi padre y me hace gesto para que lo siga hasta su despacho. Me siento cerca de la ventana, estoy agotado de tanto trabajo.

- ¿estuvo muy difícil la selección del nuevo personal? – pregunto como si nada, pero la verdad es que quiero que me cuente todo sobre Katniss.

- Sí. Estuvo difícil en el sentido de que vino mucha gente y todos necesitan el trabajo con urgencia – Lo miro orgulloso, muchos de los comerciantes se pavonean por ahí por su posición social, pero mi padre siempre ha estado consiente de que la gente de nuestro Distrito tiene muchas necesidades y siempre trata de ayudar – Sé que te diste cuenta que elegí a Katniss.

Así que para allá iba la conversación, no me sorprende ya que él es el único que sabe cuánto la amo.

- ¿y porque la escogiste?

- Por muchas razones: ella es el sustento de su hogar, porque la cerca esta electrificada hace un mes, porque su familia es de puras mujeres y es peligroso que por necesidad caiga en una situación denigrante. Como si cazar ya no fuera muy peligroso ¿me imagino que no querrás que caiga en los brazos de Crain?

- ¡NO! – respondo enérgico, la mera idea de que ese maricón toque un pelo de ella me saca de mis casillas. Pero muchas mujeres lo permiten a cambio de un plato de comida.

- Reconozco que también la escogí por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Claro. Te enojarías conmigo si supieras que estuvo aquí pidiendo trabajo y que la rechacé. Además quiero que dejes de ir a la calle de las prostitutas, ya tengo suficiente con las aventuras de tu hermano – suelto una risilla lleno de vergüenza.

- Gracias papá – me levanto y me dirijo a él, mi intención era darle la mano, pero al verlo ya tan cansado y la grandeza de su corazón, no pude evitar abrazarlo.

- Ahora que está más cerca que nunca, no dejes pasar la oportunidad de entrar a su vida – me susurra al oído, me sonrojo bruscamente – además te la perdiste, hoy se veía realmente preciosa.

- Siempre se ve preciosa – le respondo a mi padre y él me sonríe con orgullo. Me palmotea la espalda y me deja salir de su despacho.

Me dirijo a los hornos para terminar de sacar las bandejas de pan que quedan, mis hermanos están ahí también. Mi segundo hermano Daniel, es agradable y alegre, sobre todo cuando está lejos de Alex. Pero Daniel lo admira demasiado y cuando se juntan el adopta la misma actitud petulante de mi hermano mayor. Trato de ignorarlos porque nuevamente están hablando de las dos chicas que vendrán a trabajar. Aunque ahora menos mal Alex está comentando los atributos de la chica de 20 años, Lucia.

- ¡Peeta ahí estas! – grita mi madre dejándonos a todos en silencio – necesito que vayas donde los Cartwright a dejar un pedido.

- Iré en un rato madre – respondo aun concentrado en las bandejas que saco del horno.

- ¡no ahora! Porque de seguro el señor Cartwright te invitara a cenar.

- ¿y porque haría eso?

- ¡no seas estúpido! Sabes que estamos interesados en que su hija y tú empiecen a salir.

- Está bien voy a arreglarme – resoplo fastidiado. Mientras mis hermanos se burlan a mis espaldas.

Subo al segundo piso, que es nuestra casa en sí, me coloco una camisa y me saco el mandil. También me lavo la cara llena de harina y me peino. Con eso debe bastar. Hace un par de meses mi madre y la señora Cartwright conversaron de lo maravilloso que seria que sus hijos estuvieran juntos, si todo salía bien podría terminar el asunto en matrimonio. Mi hermano mayor es el heredero de la panadería y yo como el último, con esta unión podría encargarme de la dulcería, el negocio de los Cartwright. Ya que ellos solo tienen a Delly. Perfecto por todos lados, aunque no consideraron lo que podría querer yo.

Cojo la canasta llena de pan y galletas y me dirijo a la dulcería que queda en la calle principal del Distrito a una cuadra de mi casa. Delly Cartwright tiene dieciocho años al igual que yo, rubia y de unos bonitos ojos verdes, es una de las únicas que podríamos decir que es un poco gordita en este Distrito. La conozco desde siempre, jugábamos de todo en nuestra niñez y hasta hoy mantenemos una buena amistad. Aunque después de la gran idea de mi madre, trato de evitarla.

Aunque esa no es la única razón de porque la evito, Delly ha crecido en cuerpo y mente, es considerada una belleza en la escuela y eso ha alimentado su ego. Es clasista y orgullosa. De seguro se reiría de mí si supiera que su potencial prometido está enamorado de una pobre chica de la Veta. O quizás le haría la vida imposible, como ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. Está en el antejardín de su casa y conversa animadamente con otras chicas hijas de comerciantes. Se ha cambiado el uniforme de la escuela por un bonito vestido verde.

- ¡Hola Peeta! – me agita su mano en cuanto me ve.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡hola Delly! – me pilla desprevenido y me besa en la mejilla, por más que trato no puedo evitar sonrojarme - ¿de qué hablan que están tan risueñas?

- ¡Las chicas me han venido a contar el medio escandalo! – me explica Delly emocionada por decirme a mí también. Maldigo la hora que se me ocurrió preguntar – conoces a Gale Hawthorne, el de la Veta – asiento con la cabeza, imposible no conocer al "mejor amigo" de la chica de mi corazón– bueno se rumorea que se metió con Sofía, la hija del carnicero – todas vuelven a estallar en risas.

- Bueno es obvio que eso pasaría, ya que ahora no se puede acostar con Katniss Everdeen en el bosque – suspiro para controlarme, he escuchado ese rumor cientos de veces, pero aun no logro que no me afecte, aprieto mis puños con fuerza enterrándome las uñas a la piel. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si ese rumor es real.

- He venido a dejar esto a tu padre ¿le puedes avisar? – le digo a Delly con brusquedad. Todas paran las rizas y la aludida me guía hasta dentro de su casa.

La casa de Delly se encuentra por sobre el negocio al igual que mi casa, en el comedor se encuentro el señor Cartwright, un hombre de mediana edad, de estatura baja y de contextura gruesa, usa una barba que lo hace ver solemne.

- ¡Peeta que gusto verte muchacho! – el y su señora son muy amables, pero tienen clara su posición en este Distrito. Su esposa recibe la canasta y también me saluda con efusividad – espero que puedas quedarte a cenar.

- Claro, muchas gracias por su invitación.

Nos ponemos a conversar, el me pregunta por mi familia y yo por su negocio. Delly y su madre preparan todo para la cena, cuando pregunto si necesitan ayuda ellas la niegan. _"De eso se encargan las mujeres" _dijo el señor Cartwright.

Ya en la mesa sigue la conversación, me preguntan por las nuevas contrataciones de la panadería y me veo obligado a contar quienes son.

- ¡Katniss Everdeen! – me pregunta Delly aun con una risilla oculta - ¡no puedo creer que tu padre la escogiera a ella!

- ¿y porque no? – le pregunto de golpe.

- Ella debería buscarse un marido que la mantenga. No buscar trabajo – ¡Dios que pensamiento el de esta mujer!

- Espero que le salgan buenos trabajadores a Sergio – comenta el señor Cartwright.

- Si eso mismo espera mi papá.

- Peeta – dice la señora Cartwright - probaste el dulce de pan, lo hiso Delly.

- Si está muy rico Delly te felicito –La verdad es que le falta canela.

- Gracias – la aludida de sonroja de verdad y evita mi mirada.

- Felicitaciones hija si lo dice Peeta que es el experto, es porque es verdad – dice la mujer.

Y así continua la cena, llena de conversaciones banales y ojitos por parte de Delly, mi mente vaga hacia Katniss ¿podrá cenar esta noche? Espero que el nuevo trabajo le dé esperanzas renovadas de que todo puede mejorar. Que este invierno que se acerca estará más segura.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Por fin empiezan los POV de Katniss y las nuevas situaciones que tendrá que afrontar trabajando en la panadería, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben cualquier cosa me dejan un comentario que tanto me gustan y si realmente les gusto recomienden la historia pliss!**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz**

**Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_POV Katniss_

Odio los lunes, me parece un día lento y monótono, un día que no presenta muchas esperanzas. Pero hoy es un lunes distinto con un nuevo gran desafío, empezare a trabajar en la panadería. Camino por las callejuelas embarradas de la Veta hacia la escuela, cada mañana está más fría. La manita de mi hermana se siente helada entrelazada con la mía. A mitad de camino nos encontramos con Gale y su hermano Rory. Rápidamente ellos se ponen a caminar adelante jugando entre ellos, Gale se pone a caminar a mi lado.

- Supe que encontraste trabajo en la panadería – dice Gale aunque no me mira. Hace días que no me mira a los ojos.

- Sí estoy contenta. Hoy comienzo – no puedo evitar sonreír, estoy más que contenta, estoy feliz y entusiasmada.

- Ojala el panadero sea un buen patrón.

- Lo conoces Gale. Es un hombre honorable – me exaspera que dude de él, porque siempre que fuimos a ofrecerle una presa nos dio una cantidad muy generosa de pan a cambio.

- Lo sé. Pero sus hijos tienen fama de mujeriegos – Gale patea fuerte una piedra, pasa su mano nerviosa por su cabello – si pasa algo Katniss, te tratan mal o se pasan de listos, me dices ¿ya? – por fin me mira, me sujeta de los hombros para que deje de caminar.

- Tú no tienes por qué cuidar de mi ¿acaso crees que no se me cuidar solita?

- ¿sin un arco y una flecha en tus manos? Lo dudo – responde con ironía.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Prométemelo Katniss!

- ¡Está bien! – resoplo frustrada, sé que Gale tiene las mejores intenciones, pero a veces siento que se toma demasiadas molestias. Además yo flacucha y pálida nunca he atraído las atenciones de ningún chico.

La escuela es el segundo edificio más grande del Distrito 12 después del Edificio de Justicia, gris y polvoriento no es uno de los paisajes más lindos. A mí no me gusta mucho ir a la escuela, la educación se centra en la extracción del carbón y sus propiedades, de la historia de nuestro país: Panem y de todas las cosas buenas que el Capitolio hace por nosotros. Por lo general paso el día viendo la ventana y tratando de captar las ideas principales para poder aprobar el año.

Soy una de las primeras en llegar a la sala y de a poco van llegando el resto de mis compañeros. Desde el segundo piso de la escuela puedo ver el bosque y me abstraigo pensando si hoy hubiera tenido una buena caza, quizás sí, el día esta precioso a pesar del frio. La conversación de las cotorras de siempre me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿y cómo es Hawthorne en la cama? – pregunta la cotorra en jefe Delly a la hija del carnicero.

- Bueno no estábamos precisamente en una cama – todas estallan en risas – ¡pero me llevo a las estrellas! - más risas.

- ¡oh ojala mi Peeta sea igual de bueno en la cama! - ¡¿Qué?! Grito en mi cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – todas las risas cesan de golpe. Peeta Mellark está en la puerta del salón y ha escuchado a Delly, su rostro carmesí demuestra su vergüenza, pero él tiene una buena popularidad dentro de la escuela así que nadie se burla de él. Ni siquiera a sus espaldas. Soy completamente ajena a la escena hasta que veo como Peeta se dirige a mí.

- ¡Buenos días Katniss! – me saluda con un tono amable.

- Buenos días – respondo tímida, nunca había hablado con el hijo del panadero.

- Mi padre dice que si no alcanzas a pasar a tu casa antes de entrar a trabajar, puedes llegar un poco más tarde.

- Gracias - le sonrió en gratitud y veo como su rostro vuelve a ponerse rojo. Lo que me dice Peeta me parece un gesto gigante de amabilidad por parte del panadero – No te preocupes yo creo que alcanzare.

- Bueno pero ya sabes por si acaso – ambos quedamos en silencio, ya que el tema de conversación se ha acabado, aun así ninguno de los dos dice adiós. Me doy cuenta de que todos en el salón nos escuchan con atención y murmuran a nuestras espaldas. Peeta también se da cuenta y eso lo espabila.

- Nos vemos en la tarde Katniss.

- Nos vemos en la tarde – veo como camina directo a su asiento y empieza a conversar con su compañero de banco.

De los hermanos Mellark solo conozco a Peeta, hemos sido compañeros desde el jardín y aunque nunca hemos hablado con el hasta hoy, sé que la advertencia de Gale no tiene sentido con Peeta, él siempre se ha demostrado amable y respetuoso, reservado y no se deja llevar por los rumores. Además si fuera un mujeriego ya habría estado con más de alguna chica y la verdad es que yo nunca he sabido de ninguna, por eso me asombro la declaración tan pública que hizo Delly. Parece que Peeta también se asombró.

Además un hombre de tan mala calaña como dice Gale, jamás hubiera tenido un gesto tan humano como lo tuvo Peeta con una pobre chica de la Veta. Cuando me lanzo los panes, me estaba muriendo de hambre, el me salvo a mí y a mi familia y nunca he juntado el valor para darle las gracias, ahora su padre me da un segundo gesto de enorme amabilidad al darme el trabajo, es por eso que al panadero y a su hijo los respeto.

- ¡Buenos días Katniss!- Madge la hija del alcalde es la única a quien podría considerar mi amiga, para ser la hija de la máxima autoridad aquí en el Distrito es muy humilde y reservada.

- ¡Buenos días Madge!

- ¡felicitaciones! Supe que tienes trabajo – Madge es hermosa, rubia, piel de porcelana, ojos azules todo adornado con una linda sonrisa genuina – te deseo toda la suerte.

- Gracias – le sonrío de vuelta.

El profesor entra a la sala y por fin todos guardan silencio, yo simplemente me abstraigo de todo y miro por la ventana.

_POV Peeta_

El profesor ha comenzado la clase, pero no lo escucho. Solo el fuerte latido de mi corazón, trato de normalizar mi respiración y bajar la adrenalina. En la mañana cuando mi padre me dijo el recado para Katniss, sé que lo hizo con la intención de que yo le pudiera hablar. Jamás pensé que Delly estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos semejante calamidad, estaba casi todo el curso, incluida Katniss. Quizás ahora que pensara de mí. Tengo que buscar la manera de aclarar las cosas con Delly, ella ya está agarrando demasiado vuelo.

Ya a la hora de almuerzo me reúno con mis compañeros más cercanos para ocupar un mesón, Delly también se nos une y se las arregla para quedar sentada al lado mío. Todos están ocupados en comer o en sus propias conversaciones así que decido hablar con Delly.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre comentar semejante cosa delante de todos? – no puedo evitar ponerme rojo al recordar la vergüenza del momento.

- ¡Peeta relájate! Tarde o temprano llegaremos a eso – responde Delly de los más relajada – es normal en una pareja.

- ¡Nosotros no somos parejas! – ella me mira atónita con sus grandes ojos verdes, de seguro no se esperaba esto en sus planes.

- Eso es lo que nuestros padres esperan de nosotros – sentencia Delly después de recuperar la compostura.

- Tú lo dijiste, nuestros padres, no yo – su rostro se va volviendo rojo demostrando su vergüenza y rabia.

- Cuando te atrevas a decirle eso a tu madre te creeré – me sonríe triunfante, porque sabe que fue un golpe bajo. Estoy a punto de responderle que ni ella ni nadie me obligara a casarme con quien no quiero cuando escucho un golpe.

El comedor se queda en silencio y todos nos guiamos al origen del sonido, entonces la veo. Katniss aún tiene estirada la mano con la que abofeteo a Gale Hawthorne y este se soba su mejilla con una mano. Su rostro inexpresivo, se nota que el acto de ella lo ha dejado de una pieza y cuando Katniss se da cuenta de que todos la miran, da media vuelta y sale corriendo del comedor.

- Debe estar celosa porque él la engaño con Jimena – dice Delly a mi lado y las demás chicas estallan en risas, yo solo me quedo mirando como su trenza se mece de un lado al otro mientras corre hasta que se pierde detrás de una puerta.

_POV Katniss_

Me odio, por no poder soportar el llanto mientras camino con mi patito a mi lado, ella ya me ha preguntado tres veces que me pasa y las tres veces le he respondido "nada". Pero lagrimas traidoras corren por mis mejillas, pero no es tristeza, es rabia. Rabia porque Gale escucha todo lo que dicen sobre nosotros y no desmiente nada, porque todos piensan lo peor de mí y con su silencio les da la razón. Se merecía ese golpe, aunque me doliera dárselo.

- ¡Katniss! – Grita Prim, dejando de caminar exasperada por mi comportamiento – ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- Prim si no me apuro llegare tarde a la panadería – aun así mi patito no mostraba interés en moverse – después te cuento – me rindo.

Ya antes de llegar a la casa dejo de llorar, mi madre igual me pregunto qué me pasaba al ver mi ojos rojos, nuevamente respondí "nada" me cambio ropa y decido ponerme mis únicos jeans y una blusa escocesa de colores azules. Me vuelvo a trenzar el cabello hacia un lado procurando que mi rostro quede completamente despejado. Miro la hora, ya es tiempo de partir.

- Nos vemos a la noche mamá – me despido, pero ella se acerca a mí y se saca una horquilla de su cabello para fijar una mecha traicionera que me caía por la frente – Gracias – le digo tímida.

- Hija sea lo que sea que te preocupa. Animo - ¿desde cuándo mi mamá le dio por ser tan observadora?

- Bueno – y antes de desmoronarme frente a ella salgo corriendo de la casa.

Cruzo la puerta de la tienda aun acelerada por la carrera, hiperventilo y mi corazón golpea fuerte mi pecho. En el mostrador está el panadero, Peeta y la otra chica que contrataron, Lucia. La conozco ya que vive a dos calles de mí en la Veta. Vuelve a sonar la campanilla de la puerta y veo entrar a otro joven, es alto y tiene la edad de Gale, espalda ancha, cabello negro. Tiene un ojo gris y el otro negro. Lo conozco se llama Cristian y lo he visto un par de veces con Gale. Sé que son amigos.

- ¡Katniss! ¡Cristian! Que gustos verlos aquí – nos da la bienvenida el panadero con una gran sonrisa, veo de reojo que Peeta también sonríe.

- Buenas tardes señor Mellark – saludo.

- Buenas tardes patrón – saluda también Cristian.

- Primero que todo les presento a Lucia, ella cubrirá el turno de la mañana en la tienda – Cristian y yo nos acercamos y ambos le tendemos la mano – Lucia. Ellos son Katniss y Cristian – le dice el panadero a ella. Luego se gira hacia Peeta.

- Les presento a mi hijo menor. Peeta – Cristian se acerca a él y le estrecha la mano, acompañado con un "buenas tardes joven Mellark". Me siento extrañamente nerviosa, en mi mente él siempre ha sido el hijo del panadero o Peeta, solo Peeta. Pero ahora es el hijo de mi patrón así que decido copiar el saludo de Cristian.

- Buenas tardes joven Mellark – le tiendo la mano y el me la estrecha. Su mano es consistente y cálida e incluso siento que me la aprieta mientras me mira a los ojos, como para darme ánimo. Aunque quizás es solo una idea mía.

El panadero nos indica que lo sigamos a través de un pasillo, Peeta y Lucia se quedan en la tienda. Entramos en una gran sala donde dos jóvenes preparan masas uno es el chico que anoto mi nombre en las entrevistas, el señor Mellark los presenta como sus hijos. Alex y Daniel. Nos volvimos a saludar con el mismo protocolo empleado con Peeta, pero cuando estrecho la mano de Alex él dice demasiado alto como para ignorarlo.

- Es un placer conocerte guapa – y su mirada de matador de quinta casi me hace reír. Casi.

- Yo no soy tu guapa – y si las miradas mataran el simplemente tendría una flecha en el pecho. Aun así él me sonríe con suficiencia.

- ¡Alex compórtate! – el panadero llama su atención y solo eso bastó para que volviera su atención a la masa. Anotación mental numero 1: Alex es de cuidado. Anotación mental numero 2: cerca del patrón estoy a salvo.

En la sala contigua están los hornos, hace un calor de mil demonios. Hay 6 muebles gigantes de metal donde el panadero le va explicando a Cristian que se meten las bandejas con pan, es capaz de contener 10 bandejas a la vez. En medio de la sala hay un gran mesón y también alrededor hay repisas donde se colocan las bandejas a enfriar después de salir de los hornos.

La última habitación es la bodega, llena de quintales de harina apiladas en el fondo y en la pared contraria una estantería llena de levadura, azúcar, sal, frutos secos y de más. No puedo evitar quedar boquiabierta, jamás había visto tanta abundancia.

- Esto chicos es el baño, será solo para uso de ustedes así que también pueden dejar sus cosas aquí – nos extiende dos cositas blancas dobladas – son sus mandiles, les pido que lo usen siempre y veo Katniss que te ataste bien el pelo, sigue así. Así que arréglense y nos vemos en 5 minutos. Cristian ve con Alex a la cocina y tu Katniss a la tienda, nos vemos ahí.

En el baño hay un pequeño mueble, Cristian y yo dejamos nuestros abrigos, el mandil me llega casi a los tobillos y tuve que darle doble vuelta a las amarras. Dios estoy demasiado delgada. Ayudo a Cristian con su mandil ya que batalla con las amarras. Cuando estamos listos él me dice.

- Suerte Katniss – Cristian me sonríe ampliamente, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

- Suerte Cristian – le respondo sonriendo – y trata de no incendiar la cocina – suelta una carcajada.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Katniss.

Nos separamos, Cristian a la cocina y yo vuelvo a la tienda. El señor Mellark esta solo atendiendo la tienda, pero solo hay dos personas. Todo en la habitación es de madera oscura, los mostradores forman una U, algunos tienen vidrio para mostrar los pasteles y panecillos a la venta y contra la pared hay estantes con canastos llenos de pan. Las vitrinas que dan a la calle se muestran dos hermosos pasteles, uno blanco de cuatro pisos, lo más probable que sea una torta de novios y la otra tiene adornos de color rosa y escrito en el mismo color _"Feliz cumpleaños" _Cuando el patrón termina de atender al último cliente, me comenta.

- Peeta es quien se encarga de los pasteles.

- Son hermosos. A mi hermana les encanta – el patrón sonríe satisfecho, camina hacia el otro lado de la U, yo lo sigo. En el techo hay un letrero colgando que dice _"Subsidio del Pan"_

- Hoy te encargaras de entregar el pan del subsidio. Me imagino que ya sabes cómo funciona, un vale por un pan. – me muestra un cajón bajo el mostrador – aquí ve guardando los vales, para poder cuadrar a la noche – me muestra a un lado las bolsas de papel – aquí hay bolsas para que eches el pan, aunque hay gente que trae sus propias bolsas – se gira para mostrarme una lavamanos en un rincón – lávate las manos por favor y nunca toques el pan, usa las pinzas que está en la canasta – me dirijo hacia el lavamanos – yo estaré un rato contigo, luego vendrá mi mujer.

Al escuchar la última frase todo mi cuerpo se tensa, tengo que reconocer que le tengo miedo, más que nada miedo a que ella me despida. Me lavo las manos con fuerza tratando de eliminar mis inseguridades, colgando de la pared hay una pequeña toallita para secarme. El patrón se ha colocado al otro lado de la U y sobre él hay un letrero que dice _"Venta de Pan" _Me consuela saber de qué aun no tendré que manejar dinero, el panadero quiere que valla paso a paso aprendiendo las distintas tareas. Tras de mi puesto hay tres canastas llenas de pan, sustanciosos y calientes. Con pasas y nueces.

El primer cliente de mi lado es una mujer de edad que vive con su hija viuda y su pequeño nieto, por consiguiente trae tres vales. También trae su propia bolsa de género, para que el pan no transpire por el calor. Cojo sus tres vales, los guardo en el cajón. Luego le pido la bolsa de género y con la ayuda de las pinzas de la canasta tomo los tres panes y se los entrego en su bolsa. La señora se despide con un _"Gracias niña" _y se va. Cuando términos veo que el panadero me observa con una gran sonrisa. Siento como si hubiera pasado la primera prueba y me permito relajar los hombros.

El señor Mellark también empieza a atender gente que llega a comprar sus productos, todos amigos comerciantes con los que se queda conversando durante unos minutos, si no son Agentes de la Paz que puedan permitírselo. Incluso aparece el Alcalde acompañado con Magde, ella me sonríe y me eleva sus pulgares dándome ánimo. A la hora de la cena la panadería se llena, sobre todo mi lado donde la fila sale de la tienda, me pone nerviosa no ver el final de la fila, pero me obligo a mantener la calma y concentrarme en la atención, no quiero que se pierda ni un vale o equivocarme en contar el pan. Rápidamente mis canastas se van vaciando, pero cada cierto rato aparece Cristian con una nueva canasta llena y llevándose la vacía. Con tanta actividad ni me di cuenta como callo la noche y ya era hora de cerrar. Me relajo al darme cuenta que la señora Mellark no apareció nunca.

- ¿y que te pareció el día Katniss? – me pregunta el panadero acercándose a mi lado del mostrador.

- Muy movido. La tarde se me paso volando – no puedo dejar de sonreír porque todo salió bien.

- Bueno solo falta contar los vales y estarías lista.

Saco los vales del cajón y empiezo a contar, apilándolos de cien cada paquete. El señor Mellark me ayuda, me trae lana para amarrar los vales. Luego él va a la canasta y cuenta los panes que quedaron. Cuando termino de amarrar los últimos vales el me pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos vales al final Katniss?

- 588 patrón.

- Espera déjame llamar a Cristian – desaparece de la tienda, un minuto después aparece con Cristian y Peeta. El último trae un moretón en su ojo izquierdo, hace que casi no pueda abrir su ojo ¡¿Qué le habrá pasado?! – Cristian ¿Cuántas canastas le trajiste a Katniss?

- 6 en total patrón.

- Katniss cada canasta trae cien panes – yo nunca me fije en cuantas canastas me trajeron, tendré que poner ojo en eso también – y te sobraron 12 panes. Eso da 588 panes entregados ¡súper bien Katniss!

- Gracias – suelto una pequeña sonrisita, el rostro de Peeta me tiene impactada.

- Cristian tu igual estuviste súper bien. Se pueden ir chicos.

- Gracias patrón ¡Buenas noches! – le responde Cristian e igual se le nota que está incómodo.

- ¡Buenas noches señor Mellark! – me despido yo también.

Con Cristian corremos al baño para buscar nuestras cosas, me coloco mi chaqueta y ambos dejamos nuestros mandiles ya que mañana los volveremos a usar. Cuando volvemos a la tienda Peeta aún está ahí.

- Katniss quería preguntarte si te acompaño a tu casa – se nota como evita mirarnos, como si eso pudiera ocultar el morado de su ojo – ya es tarde, puede ser peligroso.

- No se preocupes joven Mellark – responde Cristian antes de que yo pueda decir nada – yo vivo dos calles más atrás de Katniss, yo la acompañare.

- Gracias por su preocupación – aclaro de lo más seria, pero tengo la necesidad de agradecer que piense en mi seguridad.

- De nada – veo un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas – bueno cuídense, que lleguen bien a sus casas.

- Gracias – respondimos Cristian y yo a la vez saliendo de la tienda.

Caminamos por las calles principales, pero noto como el rostro de Cristian se contorsiona cada cierto tiempo y suelta leve gemidos de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Aun soy muy torpe con el horno – me responde mientras me muestra sus manos.

- ¡te quemaste! – veo como ambas manos tienen zonas enrojecidas por las quemaduras y ya le han empezado a salir grandes ampollas blanquecinas – vamos a mi casa rápido. Mi madre te puede ayudar con eso.

- No te tienes que preocupar… – niega el, pero yo lo interrumpo.

- Tú no te tienes que molestar en irme a dejar a mi casa y aun así lo harás. Ven a mi casa es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además necesitas tus manos para trabajar.

- Gracias Katniss – veo sus curiosos ojos, uno gris y el otro negro. Y su gran sonrisa ilumina la noche.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Quería contarles que este fic nació en mi cabecita mientras trabajaba. Soy cajera de medio tiempo y ahí apareció en mi mente la pregunta ¿Cómo sería Katniss si nunca hubiera ido a los juegos? ¿Si trabajara? Espero les guste como esta iniciando la historia. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Peeta? En el prox cap las respuestas.**

**Dejen sus contarios, marquen favorito que a mí me hace muy feliz todo eso.**

**Nos leemos el prox viernes con Trata de Blancas**

**Arroz**

**Iris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. En este capítulo también hay una pequeña adaptación del libro "El jinete de bronce" de Paullina Simons (muy recomendado)**

* * *

_POV Prim_

Arrodillada frente al hogar trataba de avivar el fuego con unas ramitas verdes que encontré en el patio, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. La leña seca se nos había acabado hace unos días y no tenemos como conseguir más. Pero ya no estamos preocupadas, hoy es el primer día de Katniss en la panadería y por fin nos alcanzara para lo necesario. Tomo la escoba para terminar de barrer la cocina cuando escucho tres golpes contra la puerta. Corro hacia el espejo del salón para soltarme el cabello, se quién es, el siempre golpea así la puerta. Estoy usando un vestido viejo, mi cuerpo ha crecido y ahora me queda corto y apretado, por eso solo lo ocupo en casa, le sonrió a mi reflejo, me siento traviesa, porque sé que a Rory le encanta este vestido. Me golpeo un poco las mejillas para no estar tan pálida y corro hacia la puerta.

- ¡que te demoraste Prim en abrir la puerta! – escucho su voz tras la pila de astillas que trae en sus brazos.

- Mi amor ¿pero...?

- Crees que no me di cuenta que se les acabo la leña. Que poco conoces a tu novio – me frustro cuando me regaña, el caminó hacia la cocina para dejar los leños apilados a un lado y con la pequeña hacha corta una astilla para avivar el hogar.

- Creí que confiarías en mi ¡Te dije que no la estábamos arreglando!

- ¡Hey! No te tienes que enojar – se acerca a mí y me frota mis brazos con sus manos – siempre me preocupare de ti, mi amor. Eres lo más preciado para mí.

Él siempre sabe que decir para que mi corazón se derrita, cruzo mis brazos por su cuello y me pierdo en sus ojos grises ¿Qué haría sin él? Nada. Nuestros labios chocan en un beso explosivo, sin preámbulos abro mi boca para que su lengua la recorra y la reclame como suya. Mordisquea mi labio superior y luego su lengua lucha con la mía en una danza que me prende por completo. Cuando nuestros labios se separan el suelta un ronco gemido.

- ¿Katniss?

- Hoy era su primer día en la Panadería – vuelve a besarme y cuando ya ambos necesitamos más aire vuelve a separarse de mi gimiendo.

- ¿y tú mamá?

- Fue a hacerle unas curaciones a un minero.

- Prim – escucho su voz baja en mi oído erizando toda mi piel – siéntate un momento – me siento en una silla y Rory se arrodillo delante de mí. Se inclinó para besarme los labios con mucha suavidad. Apenas podía respirar.

- Prim… Primrose – su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca. Me cogió las manos y las beso, luego beso mis muñecas y mis antebrazos.

- ¿sí? – pregunte con el mismo tono de voz.

- Estamos solos.

- Lo sé – reprimí un gemido.

- Tenemos intimidad.

- Humm.

- ¡Intimidad Prim! – exclamo Rory emocionado – Por primera vez en nuestras vidas, tú y yo estamos a solas – No pude soportar la pasión en sus ojos grises. Baje la mirada.

- Mírame.

- No puedo – Rory cogió mi rostro pequeño con sus enormes manos.

- ¿tienes miedo?

- Estoy aterrorizada.

- No. Por favor, no me tengas miedo – me beso en los labio tan profundamente, con tanto amor, que sentí como se encendía una vez más la hoguera en mi vientre – Prim ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? ¿Por qué?

- Soy un espantapájaros. Tú sí que eres hermoso.

- Dios, que cosa tan bonita eres – me abrazo durante un momento y después volvió a cogerme las manos – Prim tu eres mi milagro. Tu eres mi regalo que me ha enviado Dios para sostener mi fe – hizo una pausa – Te envió para darme fuerzas y esperanzas, y eso es solo una parte – me sonrió – Apenas puedo contenerme. Deseo tanto hacerte el amor… - se interrumpió – sé que tienes miedo. Nunca te haría daño ¿me invitaras a tu habitación?

- Si – susurre abstraída por todo lo que me dijo.

Rory me tomo en brazos y subió la escalera hasta mi habitación, me recostó sobre la cama que comparto con Katniss y después cerro las cortinas. En el interior reinaba la penumbra, solo un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana. Rory volvió a la cama y me abrazo, pero yo lo único que quería era estar acostada junto a él ¿Cómo se lo pido?

- ¿Rory?

- ¿sí? – me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

- ¿Dónde están tus manos? Las quiero.

- ¿mis manos? – Rory sonrió y volvió a besarme ardientemente – levanta los brazos Prim.

Le hago caso y el me quita el vestido, me tumba en la cama y me abrió las piernas. Se puso de rodillas sobre mí, me beso el rostro y la garganta con sus labios hambrientos, me acaricio todo el cuerpo con sus manos hambrientas.

- Ahora necesito que estés completamente desnuda ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – el me quita las bragas de algodón blanco – no, no podre aguantarlo – exclame. Rory apoyo su mejilla en mi pecho.

- Los latidos de tu corazón suenan como los golpes de un martillo – me chupo los pezones – no tengas miedo.

- De acuerdo – susurro, mis manos se enredan entre su pelo húmedo.

- Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare – dijo Rory, inclinándose sobre mi – iré tan poco a poco como necesites ¿Qué quieres? - No sabía que responderle, quería que él me diera un alivio instantáneo para el fuego de mi vientre, pero no podía. Tenía que confiar en Rory – Mira como tienes los pezones: duros, erguidos – apoyo una mano en mi vientre – me están suplicando que los chupe.

- Chúpalos – gemí y él no se hizo de rogar.

- ¡si, si! Gime, gime todo lo que quieras. Nadie te escuchara excepto yo. He venido a escucharte gemir, así que gime Prim – su boca, su lengua, sus dientes devoraron mis pechos mientras mi espalda, mi pecho y mis caderas se arqueaban hacia él. Rory se tumbó a mi lado y metió una mano entre mis muslos apretados.

- Espera, espera – le roge, intentando mantener las piernas juntas.

- No, ábrelas – Rory me separo los muslos y comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente mi entrepierna mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello – Prim estas temblando – me toco con un dedo. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, Rory dejó de respirar, yo deje de respirar - ¿sientes lo suavemente que te acaricio? – me susurra con sus labios en mi mejilla – eres completamente rubia – mantengo mis manos apretadas sobre mi estómago y mis ojos cerrados - ¿sientes eso Prim? – gemí, Rory acariciaba de arriba abajo y después en círculos – eres deliciosa – Apreté mas fuerte los puños y el me acaricio un poco más fuerte - ¿quieres que pare?

- ¡no! – Rory también gimió.

- Prim ¿me sientes junto a tu cadera?

- Sí, siempre creía que era alguna herramienta – notaba el calor de su aliento en mi cuello.

- Llámalo como más te guste; para mí ya está bien – Rory se inclinó sobre mí y volvió a chuparme los pezones mientras continuaba con las caricias. Siempre en círculos… de golpe el aparto los dedos, la boca, todo el cuerpo.

- No, no, no. No pares ahora – abro los ojos. En la palpitante tensión de la carne había comenzado a sentir el fuego y cuando él se detuvo me dominaron unos temblores tan fuertes que Rory tuvo que echarse encima de mí para calmarme, con su frente apoyada en la mía.

- Tranquila, Tranquila. Todo va bien – el volvió a tenderse en la cama – dime lo que quieres que haga.

- No lo sé – respondí con voz trémula - ¿Qué más me ofreces?

- De acuerdo – Rory se levanta de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. No puedo dejar de mirarlo ansiosa, al quitarse los calzoncillos se sube a la cama y se queda arrodillado frente a mí. Cuando lo vi en todo su esplendor, me senté como impulsada por un resorte.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Rory! – murmure incrédula y empecé a retroceder.

- No pasa nada ¿A dónde vas? – me sujeto por las piernas.

- No – sacudí la cabeza sin deja de mirarlo boquiabierta – no, no, no. Por favor.

- En su infinita sabiduría. La naturaleza se ha asegurado de que todo funcione como debe.

- Rory, no es posible. Eso nunca …

- Confía en mi – replico Rory, con una mirada de lujuria – lo hará – me hizo acostar – no puedo esperar más. Ni un segundo más. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

- No Rory no.

- Si Prim, dime que sí.

- ¡Oh Dios! Si Rory, sí – se puso encima de mí y se apoyó con los cados.

- Prim – me susurro al oído apasionadamente – estás desnuda y yo encima de ti ¡no me lo puedo creer!

- Rory – respondí temblando – estás desnudo y encima de mí – sentí el roce de su miembro en mis muslos. Nos besamos.

- Prim tócalo, cógelo en tus manos – no dude ni un segundo, estire mi brazo y lo cogí - ¿sientes lo duro que esta? Es por ti.

- Si – asentí cada vez más asombrada. Verlo había sido una sorpresa tremenda. Sentirlo en mis manos era demasiado – es imposible – murmure mientras lo acariciaba – me mataras.

- Sí. Déjame que lo haga. Separa las piernas – le obedecí – un poco mas – Rory me beso – Ábrete para mi Prim – separe un poco más las piernas, sin dejar de acariciarlo – ¿estas preparada?

- No.

- Sí que lo estás. Suéltame. cógete de mí cuello. Bien fuerte.

Rory empezó a penetrarme lentamente, poco a poco, muy poco a poco. Yo me cogí a sus brazos, a la manta, a su espalda, al respaldo de la cama más arriba de mi cabeza.

- Espera, espera, por favor.

Rory espero lo mejor que pudo. Yo tenía la sensación de que me estaba desgarrando por dentro, pero también había algo más. Un ansia tremenda de tener a Rory todo dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Ya está. Ya estoy dentro de ti – me dio un beso y aspiro profundamente – estoy dentro de ti Prim – gemí suavemente, abrazada a su cuello.

- ¿de verdad que estas dentro de mí?

- Si – él se apartó un poco - ¿lo notas?

- No puedo creer que encajes.

- Muy justo, pero si – respondió Rory con una sonrisa. Me beso en los labios. Respiro. Mantuvo nuestros labios apoyados – es como si hubieran unido nuestras carnes… Dios dijo: tú y ella serán uno.

Me quede muy quieta, con los labios de Rory en mi frente ¿había mas? Mi cuerpo seguía tenso. No había alivio. Mis brazos lo rodearon un poco más fuerte. Mire su rostro arrebolado.

- ¿ya está? ¿esto es todo lo que hay? – pregunte.

- No del todo. Solo estoy… Prim hemos deseado tanto esto y es un momento que nunca se repetirá. No quiero que acabe.

- De acuerdo – me latía todo el cuerpo. Levante un poco las caderas. Otro momento.

- ¿Preparada? – se retiró un poco y muy despacio, después empujo. Apreté mis labios, pero aun así se escuchó mi gemido.

- Espera. Espera – Rory saco la mitad y volvió a empujar - espera…

Él lo saco casi todo y volvió a empujar hasta el fondo. Asombrada casi grito, pero tenía demasiado miedo a que él se detuviera si creía que sufría. Lo escucho gemir y esta vez no tan despacio lo volvió a sacar y lo volvió a meter hasta el fondo. Me aferre a sus brazos sin dejar de gemir.

- ¡oh Rory! – no podía respirar.

- Lo sé. abrázate de mí – más rápido, sin tantos miramientos. El dolor que sentía era como si me quemara - ¿te hago daño?

- No – respondí sintiéndome mareada.

- Voy todo lo despacio que puedo.

- ¡oh Rory! – quiero respirar ¿Por qué no puedo respirar?

- Prim... oh Dios, estoy perdido ¿verdad? – su aliento me abrasaba – estoy perdido para siempre – me volvió a penetrar sin ningún miramiento. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito mudo - ¿quieres que pare?

- ¡NO! – Rory se detuvo - ¡NO!

- Espera – su cabeza estaba contra mi mejilla – aguanta – susurro. Permaneció quiero – oh Prim.

Y entonces bruscamente comenzó a entrar y salir de mí con tanta fuerza y tanta rapidez que creí que me desmayaría. Grito de dolor y de pasión mientras sujetaba la cabeza de mi hombre hundida en su cuello.

Un momento que me pareció eterno.

Mi corazón latía con un ritmo enloquecido; tenía la garganta seca, los labios húmedos y poco a poco volvía a respirar, a escuchar, a sentir, a oler.

Abrí los ojos.

Rory se movía cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse, respiraba con fuerza y después permaneció encima de mí durante unos minutos. Yo continuaba abrazándolo.

Rory salió de mi lentamente, note un cosquilleo agridulce donde el había estado. Sentí remordimientos, quería tenerlo otra vez dentro de mí; había sido tan intruso y absoluto… Rory se apartó. Me soplo suavemente en la frente y en mis pechos sudorosos.

- ¿estás bien? ¿te he hecho daño? – me beso en las mejillas – Prim cariño, dime que estas bien.

- Estoy bien - contesto al fin, con una sonrisa tímida, mientras lo abrazaba - ¿tu estas bien?

- En la gloria - me acaricio a lo largo de todo el cuerpo desde el rostro hasta las pantorrillas, una y otra vez – nunca me había sentido mejor – su sonrisa brillante reflejaba tal felicidad que a mí me entraron ganas de llorar. Me acurruque contra mi amado. Su mano descanso en mis caderas – has estado mucho más callada de lo que esperaba.

- Intentaba no desmayarme.

- Creí que lo harías – Rory se rio.

- Rory ¿fue…? – me puse de lado, el me beso en los parpados.

- Prim, estar dentro de ti, acabar dentro de ti fue mágico, tu sabes que lo fue – lo mire en silencio, el fuego en mi interior continuaba ardiendo. Estaba fascinada con el cuerpo de mi hombre. Le acaricie el vientre con la punta de los dedos.

- ¿y ahora qué? ¿hemos acabado?

- ¿quieres que acabe?

- No.

- Te amo Prim.

- Muchas gracias – susurre con los ojos cerrados – Te amo Rory.

- Muchas gracias.

La segunda vez que nos amamos me dolió menos. La tercera vez experimente un momento incandescente de un placer y un dolor exquisitos que me pilló por sorpresa.

- Rory no pares, por favor – grite.

- ¿no? – replico Rory y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? – lo mire con los labios entreabiertos – te dije "no pares"

- Quiero escucharte gemir otra vez – murmuro – quiero escucharte suplicar que no pare.

- Por favor – susurre, apretando los muslos contra los de mi hombre, mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿No, Rory no? ¿O si, Rory si?

- ¡Si, Rory sí! Te lo suplico, no pares – el volvió a entrar y salir lentamente. Grite.

- ¿Así? – no podía hablar.

- ¿O…? – cada vez más rápido. Volví a gritar.

- Prim ¿Qué te parece?

- Es tan delicioso…

- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- De cualquier manera – mis manos lo sujetaron con todas mis fuerzas.

- Gime para mi Prim – me susurro Rory, con un cambio de ritmo y velocidad – dale, gime para mí – no lo tuvo que pedir dos veces.

- No pares Rory… - suplique indefensa.

- No parare Prim.

No se detuvo y finalmente se produjo. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensara para después estallar en una llama convulsiva, seguido por un torrente de lava. Tarde unos minutos en dominar los temblores que la sacudían.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte agitada.

- Eso fue mi Prim descubriendo lo que tiene de fantástico hacer el amor. Eso fue el alivio.

_POV Peeta_

La vi entrar a la tienda, con su cabello perfectamente trenzado para que ninguna mecha rebelde llegara a su cara, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y un brillo en sus ojos ¿felicidad? Prefiero pensar que era entusiasmo. Después de los saludos y presentaciones oficiales donde ella me saludo de lo más profesional mi padre la mando a dejar sus cosas en el baño.

- Bueno Lucia tu turno ha terminado – mi papá sonríe – Gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias patrón. Nos vemos mañana – Lucia, la otra chica contratada, tiene los típicos rasgos de una chica de La Veta. Se acerca demasiado a mí – adiós Peeta.

- Adiós – solo logro decir eso, de golpe ella se da media vuelta caminando coquetamente por el pasillo hacia el baño. Se nota que es "experimentada".

- Hijo. Deberías ir a almorzar, para que después te puedas encargar de la tienda durante la tarde - me sonríe pícaro, mi padre quiere convertirse en celestina y claramente tener a Katniss aquí será material para que me moleste sin parar.

- De acuerdo.

Camino rápidamente a la escalera, tratando de arrancar de la mirada suspicaz de mi padre, yo por mi parte tengo claro que para ella soy un desconocido. Así que si empiezo a incomodarla, pensara lo peor de mí. Necesito que me conozca, quizás como un amigo.

En el segundo piso es mi casa en sí, atravieso el comedor para llegar a la cocina. Sobre la hoguera se encuentra una olla hirviendo, levanto la tapa para observar el contenido: una carbonada, que rico.

- ¡Ahí estas! – la voz de mi madre me sobresalta. Solo ella podría arruinar una perfecta carbonada

- Madre.

- Adivina con quien he hablado en el mercado.

- No puedo imaginármelo – trate de que no se notara tanto el tono irónico. La ironía no le gustan a ella.

- Con la Sra. Cartwright y su hija – me giro para verla a la cara, está enojada. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿y que te cuentan? – vuelvo mi vista a la olla tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me inunda la rabia, hace años que la pase en altura ¿Por qué me da miedo?

- Están preocupadas porque rompiste el compromiso.

- ¡¿QUE COMPROMISO?!

Un golpe sordo, directo en mi oído izquierdo me hace perder el equilibrio, un pito agudo es lo único que escucho. Caigo de rodilla y veo como mi madre me grita y lanza más golpes de los que me cuesta mucho defenderme por mi oído afectado. Jamás tuve que darle la espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero recupero poco a poco la audición.

- ¡Peeta! - el grito de mi cuñada me desconcertar, la veo correr hacia mí, cruza su brazo por el mío y empieza a tirar para que me pare - ¡Suegra deténgase! ¡está mal herido!

- ¡tiene que entender que se debe casar!

- ¡NO! – me interrumpe la tos, escupo un poco de sangre – tú debes entender que no me puedes obligar ¡golpéame todo lo que quieras! ¡NO ME CASARE!

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Un capitulo con contraste, tenemos a Prim entregándose por completo y a Peeta sufriendo una paliza. Espero sus comentario o críticas o lo que sea ya saben. Nos leemos la próxima semana en Trata de Blanca.**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz**


End file.
